


Eyes I dare not meet in dreams.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Seirei no Moribito | Guardian of the Sacred Spirit
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things we must resign ourselves to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes I dare not meet in dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for March 10, 2009.

Tanda knew it was foolish, of course. He was not a weapon that she could wield – he wasn’t even a halfway fascinating person, based on what he knew about human relations and what people usually found themselves attracted to in other people. He was also not stupid and might have even passed off as wiser than most men his age – it was because of this that he knew exactly what Balsa was looking at, whenever she stared past him, off somewhere else.

  
Still, Tanda couldn’t really help himself. He couldn’t just stop his mind from going off in all sorts of directions whenever she wasn’t around, especially if such directions involving wondering if she was safe, if she was eating well, if she was, if even for a brief moment, thinking about him too. He couldn’t stop watching the village kids running about and trying to read the legacies of their parents on their faces and musing on what his own children might look like if he ever has any, and if it will be her strength that they inherit or his sentimentality.

  
And he certainly can’t stop making sure he’s got all the right herbs to tend to the sword of wounds you’ll only get from a life of fighting, because he knows that it might be the only reason why she still comes back to see him in the first place.  



End file.
